The Dance
by BubbleyMoose
Summary: This is something I wrote over 18 months ago! So it's early in the Lizzie series. Gordo and Lizzie cannot find dates to go to the dance, so Miranda sets them up to go together! Will something besides friendship arise?


(A/N- This story was previously posted by "DrSmartGuy", which was my old ID.  This was over 18 months ago, VERY early in the Lizzie McGuire series.  However, after coming back to this site after such a long time, I read the reviews for it, and people thought it was really good.  I created my new account, and after a while, got the DrSmartGuy account to work.  I removed the two stories I had up, and am going to post them under this ID now.  So, please bear in mind, that this is VERY VERY VERY early in the Lizzie McGuire series, thank you.)

The phone rings in the McGuire house.  Lizzie is in her room printing off her homework assignment for that day.  Matt answers the phone in the kitchen.  

       "Hello, this is the McGuire residence." He says politely.

       "Lizzie please!"  Miranda shouts back on the other end of the line.

       "Lizzie?  There is no Lizzie here.  I think you have the wrong number."  Matt states nonchalantly.  At this time Lizzie walks into the kitchen, picks, up the cordless phone, and bonks Matt in the back of the head.

       "Hey Miranda."  She says disappointedly.

       "Woah!  I thought I had problems, what is the matter with you?" Miranda asks.

       "My stupid printer is out of ink because DUFUS over here used it up to print out pictures of Pokemon!"  She looks at Matt.

       Matt shouts as Lizzie leaves the kitchen," Hey!  It was not Pokemon, I am too old for that.  It was the Powerpuff Girls!"

       "Oh, that's all?" Miranda asks annoyingly.

       "ALL?  This report was really good.  I thought I was finally going to get a good grade in Mr. Pettis' class! And-"

       Miranda interrupts.  "Well that is nothing compared to what I am going through!  I just got a call from my friend on Student Council and she told me that the school dance was finally announced to be THIS week!"

       "So?"  She Lizzie says bluntly.

       "So?  The dance is going to be a turn-a-round dance!  The girls have to ask the guys and I have nothing to wear today.  Plus Danny Kesler has probably already been asked by Kate!"

       "Wow!  That is major Miranda!"  Lizzie says, still in shock.  "I better go change!  See ya at school!"  

       Animated Lizzie comes on saying, "Okay, this is the big time.  I have exactly 1.4 minutes until the bus arrives.  That gives me about 30 seconds to find an outfit.  All right troops, line up!"  Clothes come on to the scene and salute her.

       Lizzie and Miranda meet on the bus.  "Wow Lizzie!  You look great!  If Danny Kesler hasn't already been asked by Kate then you might have a chance!"  

       "ME?"  Lizzie asks.  "Miranda, I barely look better than I did in my school picture!  You on the other hand look ready to get propose marriage!"        They both SHHHH each other as Danny Kesler walks by.  They smile at him but he doesn't even notice.  He just goes to the back to sit next to Kate.  

The school bus stops and the scene cuts to the school.  Lizzie and Miranda are at Lizzie's locker when Gordo comes by.  

       "Hey, guuuys…?"  Gordo says slowly.  "Why are you guys dressed up like that?"

       Lizzie starts out.  "MIRANDA!  Didn't you tell Gordo?  Like he might have wanted to get ready for the occasion too!"

       "Sorry Lizzie, I was too busy trying to find out what to wear.  Plus look at who we are talking about.  He will probably find some psychological reason that we should even go!"  Miranda stated.

       "Oh."  Lizzie says.  "I guess you are right."

       "Will you please just tell me what is the big deal around here???"  Gordo practically screams.

       "You see Gordo, the school dance is going to be this Friday.  And it is a turnaround dance where the girls have to ask the guys."  Miranda says sheepishly.

       "Oh, is that it?"  Gordo asks.  "So is that all?  The biggest event of the year for this school?  The one event that might actually get me a chance with Debbie Wilson?  The one—"

       "DEBBIE WILSON?!?!?"  Miranda and Lizzie shout out together.

       "Hey, come on, at least I might have a chance with her.  I am not drueling over some snobby, rude guy like Danny Kesler!"  

       "Don't say that about him!"  They both shout out again.  At this time Danny walks by.  Lizzie and Miranda just look at him and smile.  Animated Lizzie comes on with her stary eyed and then she faints.  

       "My point is, is that you have to have a reasonable goal."

       "A reasonable goal?  Gordo!  I have never heard you talk like that.  I thought you thought that popularity were useless.  That you thought people should never try to get a boyfriend or girlfriend until you are at least in high school.  Gordo, you are really acting NORMAL for a change.  Heck, you might actually pass as a regular teenage boy!"    Lizzie says in shock.

       "Hey," Gordo states.  "Adolescence does have a huge influence on how you are going to be when you grow up.  And when I grow up I don't want to have to be married to someone that is rude, ugly, snotty, or anything bad.  That is why I need to get used to having a perfect girl.  And that girl is Debbie Wilson."  

       Lizzie and Miranda just stare at each other in shock.  Then at Gordo.  Then at each other again.  Animated Lizzie comes on and says "Okay, there are two possibilities here, either someone possessed Gordo's body, or Gordo is actually starting to go through his troubling teenage years.  HMMM…  Well let's analyze this situation.  He likes Debbie Wilson.  She is smart, funny, I guess she could be considered attractive…  Well, Gordo, I am going to go with my second theory."

       Lizzie and Miranda just smile, laugh, and give Gordo a hug.  They say in unison, "Congratulations Gordo!  You are officially a love struck teenager.  HORRAY!"

Gordo just stands there with a look on his face that seems he is disappointed in himself.  "Well, let's see if we can find us a date!"

     The scene cuts to a fast-paced hallway with Lizzie and Miranda going around talking to boys.  After each "conversation" a gloomy look just comes across their faces.  The scene also shows Gordo following Debbie Wilson around the hallway.  A gloomy look then comes over his face.  The bell rings and Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo meet up in Mr. Pettis' class.

       "Hey, Lizzie, any luck?" Miranda asks.

       "Yeah right!" she answers back sarcastically.  "Who am I supposed to ask?  I just kind of went around asking about the dance.  It is not like I have the guts to ask anyone anyway!"  

       "Well, you better move on it sister!"  Miranda shouts.  "I have been asking almost any boy I can get my hands on and they are already going with one girl or another!"  Miranda bangs her head on the desk.

       "Well at least you guys still have a chance!"  Gordo says.  "The one girl who could make my life complete was too nice."

       "Whaddya mean?" Lizzie inquires.

       "Well, she was so nice that she asked SNOT BOY to the dance.  You know the guy who makes snot people, and the snot boy that Danny Kesler caught on tape having a snack?  That snot boy!"  Gordo bangs his head on the desk.

       "Excuse me to break up this little conversation, but I DO have a class to teach!"  Mr. Pettis states.  "And Lizzie, I don't believe I got your paper."

       "Well, you see my printer—"

       "No excuses.  I am sorry but this paper is very important.  I hope I get it by tomorrow so you only lose 10% of your grade."

       Now Lizzie bangs her head on the desk.  "If people only knew the complications of being a 7th grader…"

       The show then cuts back to the McGuire house.  Lizzie is in her room printing off her paper.  She gets a phone call.  "Hello?"

       "Hey Lizzie!  Great news!" Miranda shouts.

       "What?" Lizzie asks in suspense.

       "I finally got a date.  He is even SEMI-POPULAR!  You know Ethan Craft right?  You know the stone-faced picture guy?"

       "Oh, great" Lizzie says sadly.

       "Let me guess, no luck huh?"

       "Well let me put it this way.  I think I have talked to practically EVERY guy at our school and they all have dates.  I think the only three guys I haven't talked to are SNOT BOY, Danny Kesler, and Gordo!"

       "OH MY GOD!  Am I a genius or what???"  Miranda screams.

       "Miranda, what is going on?  Miranda?  Miranda? MIRANDA!!!"

       "Let me ask you a question.  Would you rather go to the dance dateless, not go, or go with someone, even if he isn't really cool?"

       "DUH!  I will go with the dance with anybody!  I am desperate!"

       "Well, then ask Gordo!  DUH!"

       "Oh my gosh!  Are you kidding?  I could never do that.  I mean he isn't a BOY!  He is like a brother, a COOL brother!"  At this time Matt puts his head through the door and sticks out his tongue.  Lizzie throws a pillow at him.

       "Come on girl!  You don't have to like DATE him.  Just go to the dance with him.  He is desperate too!  And it is not like you guys would have to dance or anything.  But you have to go to the dance, and you have to show up with someone!"  Miranda retorts.

       "Hey, I just couldn't do it."

       "Don't make me remind you about what you said last week.  You know, at the sleepover?"  

       "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

       "Look, I won't tell anyone, but I know that you LIKE LIKED Gordo last year.  You told me yourself!"

       "AHHH!  You weren't supposed to say that over a phone line!"

       "Just think about it okay?  Well, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!"

       The scene stays with Miranda and a phone in her hand.  She then dials a number and Gordo answers the phone.  "Hey Gordo!"  

       "Hi Miranda, what's up?"  Gordo asked gloomily.

       "Well, I got a date!  Did you have any luck?"

       "Take a lucky guess.   I give up.  I am no good at trying to be popular.  I am just going to stay home from the dance and catch up on my parents' patients."

       "Gordo, wait, I think I found you a da-, I mean someone to go with!"

       "Yah, who?"  Gordo inquires.

       "Well, she's funny, attractive, nice, and you know her pretty well."

       "Hmm… I don't have a clue!"

       "Let me give you a hint.  Last year, you had a major crush on her.  And you and I are the only ones that know about it."

       "Lizzie? No way!  Out of the question!  Never in a million years!  NO!  And you were never supposed to repeat that I have a… HAD a crush on her!"

       "Gordo, just listen to me for a second.  Okay?"

       "Fine."

       "Think about anytime this year that you have ever felt anything at all for Lizzie; other than a friend.  It could be best friends, enemies, whatever, just think."

       At this time the screen moves to a close-up of Gordo and a bubble comes out of his head.  Then a part from the "pool party" episode plays.  It is when Gordo and Lizzie are playing cards in the library.  Gordo just told Lizzie that she was his best friend.  They stare at each other.  They smile.  He realizes that they did stare at each other for quite a while.  

       "Well, there was this ONE time when…  Hey!  Why am I telling you this?  Miranda, I have stuff do to.  Okay?  I will see you tomorrow.  BYE!"

       The next scene takes place with Lizzie sleeping in bed.  Bubbles are coming out of her head.  The same scene plays over in her mind as did with Gordo.  Then different shots of Gordo appear in her head.  

       The scene skips to Gordo in his bed.  The best friends scene plays over again in his mind.  Then pictures of Lizzie go through his head.  

       The screen turns into a split screen with a picture of Gordo on Lizzie's side and a picture of Lizzie on Gordo's side.  The pictures kind of fit together in the middle of the screen to form a heart.  The heart pops and the scene goes to school the next day.

       Miranda and Lizzie are standing next to Lizzie's locker again.  Ethan Craft walks by so Miranda leaves to go talk to him.  Gordo comes over to Lizzie.  "Hey." He says almost in fear.

       "Hi there Gordo." Lizzie also says with her voice trembling.  

       They just stand there looking at their own feet kind of swaying back and forth. 

       "Miranda said-" They both say at the same time.

       "Hey Gordo, so do you have a date yet?"  Lizzie asks.

       "No, you?"  

       "No."

       A few moments pass.  "Hey Gordo…"

       "Yeah?" he asks anxiously.

       "You know the dance is tomorrow and…"

       "Yeah?"

       "Well, just as friends…"

       "Sure!" he says almost too excitedly.

       "Great, I'll see you at 7."

       "Yep."  Lizzie starts walking away.  "Hey Lizzie!  Just as friends!"

       Lizzie giggles.  Gordo smiles.  And they walk away.  Animated Lizzie comes on her heart beating out of her chest.  She faints again.

       The scene then goes to the next day.  It is about 6.  Lizzie is in her room trying to figure out what to wear.  Mrs. McGuire walks in the room.  "Hi Lizzie.  So who is the lucky guy?"

       "I am just going to hang out with Miranda, and Gordo MIGHT be there too." She lies.

       "Oh, okay then… um… well, I'll let you get ready."  Mrs. McGuire says as she leaves the room.

       "Oh Mom, wait!"  Lizzie shouts.  "Gordo wants us to pick him up okay?"

       "Sure hun.  Wait, I thought you said—"

       "Bye Mom!"  Lizzie says as she slams the door.

àààThe scene then goes to the McGuire family car.  Lizzie is sitting in back and Mr. McGuire is sitting in front.  They pull into Gordo's driveway.  Lizzie goes up the driveway and rings the doorbell.  Gordo is wearing a suit coat with a red tie.  "Wow, Gordo, you look, great.  I have never seen you so dressed up!"

       "Wow!  Lizzie you look really good too!  I mean that red dress is really pretty.  And you are too of course.  I mean, um… just as friends, you know like it is the real thing."  Gordo recovers.

       Gordo and Lizzie hop into the car.  The whole car ride is just kind of them looking at the floor, then at each other, then turning away really quickly again.  Animated Lizzie comes on with a thought bubble with Gordo and Lizzie running to each other on the beach.  The hug each other and are about to kiss when Mr. McGuire says "Okay kids, we're here!"  They are both brought back to reality.  

       They walk into the school side by side.  They run into Miranda.  "Hi guys!"  Miranda happily says.  She is very proud of herself and her matchmaking work.

       "Hi Miranda"  Gordo and Lizzie both say.

       "Where's Ethan?"  Lizzie asks.

       "Over there, getting us some punch, oooh he is so cute!  Well I gotta go!"  Miranda starts going over to Ethan when she stops and says "I'll leave you two alone!" and she winks.

       Gordo and Lizzie just stare at each other.  The music the school gym is playing but they just go over to some chairs and sit.  

       "Well this is really nice."  Gordo says, trying to spark some conversation.

       "Yep."  Lizzie says.  "You know Gordo, I was really worried about tonight.  Like there was so much pressure!"

       "Really?  Me too!  Whew!  It must be a normal teenage thing."

       Lizzie laughs and says.  "When Miranda called me—"

       "Miranda called YOU?!"  Gordo says in shock.

       "Yah, why?" 

       "Well she called me too!  She said that I should come to the dance with you!"  

       Animated Lizzie comes on with her jaw dropping to the ground.  She says "I finally think I found my shining prince and it turns out he didn't even want to come with me!"  

       "Oh" Lizzie says shocked and hurt.  "Well you didn't have to tell me that!"  She says in anger.

       "Woah, what is with you?"

       "What is with me?  Miranda said that I should ask you to the dance so—"

       "Miranda told you that too!"

       "Yah she did.  Are you surprised?  She had to persuade me to ask you.  I didn't really want to ask you!"  Lizzie was almost yelling now.

       Gordo looked hurt.  "I gotta go to the bathroom or something—"

       "Wait Gordo." Lizzie says as she grabs his arm.  "Look, I am sorry.  I just thought that you actually wanted to go with me."  

       "Really?"  Gordo asks as he turns around.  Lizzie and Gordo are right next to each other.  Lizzie still has her hand on his arm.  They are both silent and are looking into each other's eyes.  Animated Lizzie comes on.  She is breathing really hard.  Then she takes a breath and waits in anticipation.  The scene goes back to real life where Lizzie and Gordo start leaning in for a kiss when Ethan Craft trips into them.  

       "Oh excuse me!" Ethan says.  He goes back to Miranda.  

       Gordo and Lizzie just turn away and go sit back down.  Miranda comes over to the table.  She looks really mad.  "Ugh!  Ethan Craft is such a total loser!  He cannot dance if his life depended on it."  Miranda just looks at both of them.  "Did something happen here?  Guys?"  Lizzie and Gordo just look down at the table, they look really depressed.  "You know what, I am just gonna go over there."  Miranda get up and goes over to the other side of the gym.  

       Animated Lizzie comes on with her floating because her heart is so big.  Then it pops and she falls flat on her face.

       The rest of the dance goes by with Lizzie and Gordo not saying anything to each other.  They just sit there.  The scene skips ahead to where the only people left at the dance are the janitors sweeping up.  Lizzie manages to say "I guess we better go.  My dad is probably worried"

       They get up and leave the school and hop into Mr. McGuire's car.  The car ride home is silent.  Mr. McGuire starts to say something but then catches himself.  The car stops at Gordo's house.  Lizzie and Gordo get out of the car and go up to his front door.  

       "Well Gordo, I had a really nice time."  Lizzie says shyly.

       "Yah, me too."  He answers very quietly.

       "You know, it wouldn't have worked out, I mean it was a good thing that Ethan tripped.  Our friendship would have been ruined.  And—"

       "Lizzie, let me be honest with you."

       "OK…"

       "Last year I had a major crush on you.  I just didn't want you to know.  So I told Miranda.  I just had to get it out.  And so when she asked me to go to the dance with you I felt really weird inside, because I thought of you as a sister.  I also thought of you like a girl deep inside. And—"

       "I feel the same way, except of you as a brother and a boy.  But you know it is too late now.  It is probably better this way though."

       "But it would have been nice to know."

       "What are you saying, Gordo?"

       "What I am saying is very elementary, we just find out what it would have been like.  Then we realize we are totally wrong for each other.  It is a psychologist kind of thing."

       "So are you saying we should kiss?"  Lizzie asks very intently.

       "Well, not if you don't want too."  Gordo says very shyly.  

       "Well, just as friends.  I guess it would be okay."  Lizzie says with her voice trembling. 

       "Okay then, how should we do it?  After all, you're the one that kissed Aaron Carter."

       "Well, we'll just lean in on 3, okay?"

       "Okay" Gordo says, very nervously.

       "1"

       "2"

       "3"

       They lean in and barely touch each other's lips.  Animated Lizzie comes on with her flying over the world with her giant heart.  They come out of the 1-second kiss.  Then they just lean in again and kiss again.  But this was a very special kiss.  It was a 10-second long "peck".  It was both of their first real kisses.  The only thing that brought them back to reality was Mr. McGuire honking the car horn.  They just look at each other. 

       "Nothing" Gordo lies.

       "Not a thing" Lizzie also lies.

       Animated Lizzie came on.  She just stood there, with hearts flying all above her head.  She said "In all of my life, I never could have dreamed of this moment.  And I am sharing this moment with one of my best friends.  I know that this relationship will never work out.  It is impossible.  But why couldn't I have just said that it meant so much to me?  Why didn't I just tell him to forget our friendship and form a romantic relationship?  Why couldn't have I just told him how I really feel?"  Animated Lizzie starts bonking herself in the head.

       "See ya tomorrow, friend."  Lizzie says.

       "See ya tomorrow, friend."  Gordo says.

       The show ends with Lizzie getting back into the car.   Mr. McGuire asks "What took you so long?"

       "Oh, I just had to get something, from a very special friend."


End file.
